El Último Narciso
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: Entregamos flores cuando se trata de una ocasión especial y en estos momentos, Sakura entrega una de ellas a aquel chico que siempre anduvo detrás de ella. Historia trágica, por favor reviews. PD: No es cuando Lee estaba inválido.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, eso está demasiado claro, ¿no?

* * *

**El Último Narciso**

_By Stefy Taijiya_

El tintinear de la campanilla resonó en cuanto Sakura abrió la puerta de la floristería Yamanaka para salir. Entre sus manos llevaba un hermoso narciso blanco, que contrastaba con el oscuro color de sus ropas. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna y a su paso, todos los aldeanos murmuraban. La mayoría de ellos la veían con lástima, otros le reclamaban en silencio.

Se mordió el labio al tiempo que continuó con su camino, diciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que todo saldría bien, que no derramaría ninguna lágrima, que sería fuerte.

Una media sonrisa se trazó en sus labios en cuanto llegó a aquel sitio, recordando que había sido allí en donde había aprobado el difícil examen propuesto por Kakashi hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, ese recuerdo no la inundó de alegría, por el contrario, le hizo recordar en lo que había fallado.

Se acercó al gran monumento negro en forma de hoja, empuñó su kunai y buscó un lugar entre tantos nombres para agregar uno más.

Para su sorpresa, encontró tallado _aquel_ nombre que ella había tenido la intención de marcar:

ロック・リー

Escuchó un sollozo que parecía cercano, y volvió su cabeza, sólo para encontrar a una muchacha con el mismo traje de luto llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¿Tenten? —preguntó incrédula— ¿Eres tú?

Ella asintió lentamente, pero en cuanto reconoció a la kunoichi de cabellos rosa, su mirada se hizo de piedra y casi tan fría como el hielo.

— Entonces tú también piensas que tuve la culpa... —dedujo con un tono de voz apagado— Yo debí morir, no él.

— ¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?! —refutó Tenten casi con rabia— Si tú hubieras muerto le habrías destrozado el corazón... créeme, lo conocía muy bien.

Sakura acarició las grietas dejadas por el kunai de la especialista en armas, sintiendo en cada una de ellas el peso de una lejana promesa que para su desgracia había sido cumplida.

_Te protegeré hasta que muera_

Aunque Tenten tenía un carácter fuerte, allí estaba delante de Sakura, desplomándose en el suelo, con sus facciones contraídas por el intenso dolor.

— Lo debías estimar mucho... incluso me atrevería a decir que casi lo amabas, ¿no es así? —dijo Sakura— Comprendo que me odies, ya que yo fui la causante de su sufrimiento y ahora también del tuyo... y del mío.

El viento agitó las hojas que cubrían el suelo por causa del otoño, y Sakura decidió fijar su vista en el monumento.

— El día en que hicimos la prueba de supervivencia de Kakashi, él nos dijo que los ninjas que abandonaban a sus compañeros son peor que escoria, —prosiguió—, pero los que como yo no hacen nada cuando tienen la oportunidad... ni siquiera se merecen llamar ninjas.

Tenten notó que ella no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, detalle que había pasado por alto al estar resentida. Sakura empezó a relatar la tragedia a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

— Cuando pensamos que habíamos derrotado al enemigo, decidimos marcharnos. Entonces ese ninja lanzó aquel dardo. Lee me había prometido que me iba a proteger y... todo pasó en tan pocos segundos... él...

La kunoichi de las armas adivinó lo que había sucedido después y pidió a Sakura que se ahorrara explicaciones.

— Calla, sé muy bien lo que el te prometió en los exámenes chuunin de hace cinco años. Admito que durante un tiempo te tuve envidia... —rió sin ganas. A pesar de que quería unírsele, Sakura no sonrió en ningún momento.

— ¡Maldición, murió envenenado! —su tono de voz rayaba en la histeria— Todo ese entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama fue en vano... me quedé pasmada... ¡No lo ayudé! ¡No fui capaz de salvarlo!

La castaña miró a Sakura preocupada, y comprendió que era injusto que ella cargara con esa muerte. Después de todo, ella habría reaccionado de la misma manera. Además, Rock Lee se había caracterizado por siempre cumplir lo que prometía y más cuando se trataba de la joven que amaba.

— Tú te lo merecías más que yo... —masculló un poco más calmada.

— Sakura, perdóname por haberte juzgado mal —reconoció la otra— Puedo ver que estás sufriendo igual que yo, pero... a él no le gustaría verte tan deprimida.

— A ti tampoco...

— _Touché_ —respondió con humor sombrío.

De un momento a otro, Tenten se levantó con la intención de irse. No necesitaba que Sakura se lo pidiera, puesto que había comprendido desde un principio que la kunoichi quería desahogarse... a solas.

— El sol se está poniendo —dijo a manera de despedida. Lanzó un beso al aire y caminó a paso lento, reprimiendo los sollozos que pretendían invadir su pecho una vez más.

El aire se puso más frío conforme la luz iba muriendo. Un agujero empezó a formarse en el fondo del corazón de Sakura, el mismo lugar que había estado destinado para el valiente shinobi de cejas pobladas.

_«D__espués de mi pelea con Gaara alguien dejaba narcisos en mi habitación del hospital, así que quise darte uno hoy en tu cumpleaños, Sakura-san»_

Se asustó cuando ese recuerdo reapareció en su mente. Lee le había dicho aquellas palabras el día en que ella cumplió dieciocho años, exactamente siete meses antes de la tragedia.

— Lee-kun —suspiró con nostalgia— ¿Por qué tuviste que morir...?

El llanto le impidió continuar con su cuestionamiento. Se suponía que todo iba a ir bien, que no iba a derramar ninguna lágrima, que iba a ser fuerte...

Se abrazó a sí misma casi con urgencia, su respiración se hacía dificultosa, el narciso había caído en frente del monumento y su angustia con él.

Un millar de pequeñísimas gotas empezaron a descender, empapando su rostro. Ella recibió el rocío como una bendición y restó importancia a las bajas temperaturas que rodeaban al crepúsculo ¡Qué importaba si se ganaba un resfriado!

_Él_ estaba allí.

Podía escuchar su voz en los susurros del viento. Podía sentir su alegría en la lluvia que se intensificó en cuanto ella esbozó una sonrisa sincera, pues esas lágrimas que supuestamente él derramaba no podían ser más si no de regocijo.

Aunque las nubes cubrían el firmamento, Sakura sabía muy bien que esa noche era de luna nueva. Cambio, renovación, esperanza. Eso era lo que Lee quería para ella.

_«__A él no le gustaría verte tan deprimida»_

— Tenten tiene razón... —las lágrimas que ahora brotaban era de felicidad— En estos últimos meses él se aseguró de que nunca estuviera triste, siempre infundiéndome ánimos... se portaba tan especial con todos, más que todo conmigo y con ella.

Besó el ahora humedecido narciso y luego lo deshojó, esperando que él entendiera que ese iba a ser el último que le entregaría por lástima.

— De ahora en adelante serás mi inspiración y jamás volveré a cometer un error... ¡Es una promesa!

Nada puede hacerse cuando esa persona que respetas mucho o que inclusive amas se ha ido para siempre. Lo único que te queda es seguir viviendo tu vida, aprendiendo de la misma para superar tus dificultades y miedos.

Sakura Haruno regresó a su hogar, con la certeza de que no todo se había perdido. Él le había regalado la posibilidad de seguir existiendo y eso sería una deuda que ella misma se encargaría de pagar.

— Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, Rock Lee... —habló dirigiendo su mirada color jade hacia el cielo.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** No me vayan a matar... mi excusa para esta historia es una frase de mi profesor de Filosofía: _Hay que evolucionar en nuestro pensamiento_.

Nótese la muerte tan absurda de Rock Lee y la inminente culpabilidad de la Haruno. Otra aclaración: Nunca se mencionó si entre Lee y Sakura hubo algo, así como entre Lee y Tenten... eso lo dejo a su preferencia (yo prefiero no hablar).

Gracias por su tiempo... quiero reviews (un review es lo único que puede subir el ego y la autoestima de un fanficker, así que demando tener mi dosis xD)

_Stefy Taijiya_

* * *


End file.
